Discovery
by Lialane Graest
Summary: In Nightmares and Sweet Dreams Soul and Maka started dating. In the sequel we'll get to explore their relationship some. SoMa and KidxLiz. Sequel to Nightmares and Sweet Dreams ;)
1. Asymmetricalness and Illness

Maka shivered underneath the blankets as Soul pulled them up and over her. "I told you that going out in the rain was a bad idea, Maka."

"It never rains in Death City!" The meister whined. "It had been so long since I had seen any I couldn't resist!" There was a blush playing on her cheeks that wasn't caused by her fever.

"Yeah, the bookworm couldn't resist going out in the pouring rain while we're on a mission to destroy a prekishin, yet she can resist playing basketball with her friends every time." Soul joked.

Maka swatted at him, but her arm fell short. Soul chuckled and gingerly picked her hand up by the wrist, flopping it against his face. "Feel better?" He asked.

"Thanks, Soul," she muttered with a smile as she burrowed down into the blankets. "Kid, Liz and Patty were out looking for the same prekishin, have they found it?"

"Naw, they came in and crashed a while back. You were still asleep. It took a lot of effort to keep Patty quiet enough to not wake you!" Soul leaned back, laughing.

"At least Black*Star isn't here. I'd never get any sleep then!" Soul suddenly grew serious, and placed her hand under the blanket with the rest of her.

"You do need sleep, Maka. We're going to beat Kid and the girls to that kishin egg, wouldn't be cool if you got sick for nothing."

Maka giggled slightly from the blankets. "Besides, if we don't Kid'll just have a symmetry attack!"

Maka blushed even more as Soul wrapped the blanket around her tightly and bent to place a small kiss on her forehead. _'I'm never going to get used to the fact that he's my boyfriend now and everyone knows it!'_

Soul lingered for a second before he turned off the light. Before the door shut he called over his shoulder, "Get better, Maka. I love you."

Maka's voice was quiet, she was already well on the way to going to sleep. "I love you too, Soul."

* * *

Liz and Patty were sleeping in the bed, Kid on a symmetrically placed sleeping back. The shinigami lay awake staring up the ceiling, acutely aware of how asymmetrical the room was. A few minutes passed as he lay, twitching occasionally from the effort it took to repress the rapidly growing symmetry fit.

He did not want to keep Liz and Patty awake, the two weapons were already exhausted from the jet lag and then an entire day spent searching for a prekishin that they hadn't found a single trace of. He sighed.

"Kid, would it help if you slept between Patty and me?" Liz's tired voice called out from the bed.

Kid took a moment to think. Yes, part of his problem was with having other people sleeping in the room with him. He wasn't symmetrical with them.

"It may, Liz."

"Then try it. I need to go to sleep sometime soon and you fidgeting every five seconds is keeping me from that!" Liz said irritably.

Kid realized he was blushing as he climbed into bed between Patty and Liz, but after a moment he realized that Liz knew him better than he thought. Even though the room was horribly asymmetrical the area he was now in was in the middle of the room, so the mess was symmetrically on both sides of him.

"_Thank you, Liz."_ He whispered quietly, but the weapon was already asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, I decided to continue with a new story. A sequel! This one will focus on SoMa, but have hints of KidxLiz (Kiz? Lid?) I hope you enjoy! :D**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	2. Perverts!

Maka became aware of the body beside hers before she was fully awake. She refused to open her eyes first though, knowing full well who was in the bed beside her. The boy's body was tangled around hers and she was relieved to realize that her fever had broken sometime during the night. With any luck she wouldn't get Soul sick.

He was holding her close to him, almost as if he were trying to keep her safe from the cold that had put her to bed the night before. Maka smiled slightly, letting herself drift back to sleep.

A scream and a crash caused both Soul and Maka to jerk awake.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU PERVERT!"

"Liz! You asked me to sleep with you two last night!" Kid's voice was frantic. "How can you not remember? You said I was fidgeting so much that you couldn't sleep and asked if it would help if I slept between the two of you!"

"Hyayayayayaya!" Patty's laugh rang through the small apartment they were all in.

"LIKE I WOULD ASK YOU TO SLEEP WITH ME AND PATTY!" There was another crash.

Soul and Maka were both laughing when the door to their room slammed open and Kid darted in slamming it behind him. His eyes grew large when he saw the two in bed together, but he just closed them. "So sorry to barge in, but I think that Liz wants to kill me. She's already made the entire place asymmetrical."

Soul and Maka just laughed until the first shot came through the door inches above Kid's head. Maka slipped out of bed, Soul's shirt hanging almost to her knees as she moved to the door. "Kid, move."

The shinigami sidestepped and Maka opened the door, slipping out. "Hey, Patty." She said as she closed the door behind her. "Could you come out of your weapon form, Liz?"

A flash of pink light escaped the pistol and a second later Liz was standing in front of Maka. "I'm going to kill that little pervert."

Patty just started laughing again and even Maka couldn't help but giggle. "I don't think you have to kill him, Liz. I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding."

"It sure is!" Liz shouted. "He was in bed with me and Patty!"

Patty stopped laughing for a second. "Gee, sis. He was because you asked him to so he'd stop muttering about symmetry." The girl broke down again after that.

"Wait, what?" Liz looked at the hole in the door. "…oops, sorry Kid…"

* * *

Soul and Maka stood on top of a building. Maka could barely sense Kid and the girls; they were almost at the range of her _Soul Perception_. She reached out desperately to try to find the prekishin and got just the barest of hint of it. Darting towards it, Maka held Soul close to her body, using the shaft of his scythe to pole vault to the next building.

She landed gracefully, and kept her forward course towards the prekishin that was gradually growing closer.

* * *

**A/N: :) I don't own Soul Eater.**


	3. An unfortunate injury

"Hey, Kid!" Maka shouted over her shoulder, "I can feel the prekishin! It's up ahead!"

The other boy fell in beside her on Beelzebub. He adjusted his footing, sliding up to the front of the board. "Hop on, we'll get there faster." Maka took a running leap and landed nimbly behind the boy, grabbing his shoulder with one hand to balance herself.

"Use two or let go." Kid said suddenly. Maka braced Soul between her and Kid so that she could use both hands to symmetrically hold onto Kid's shoulders. She could feel the tension drain out of the other boy's body as soon as she sat her other hand on his shoulder, and had to stifle a giggle.

"He's just ahead. Something feels off about the soul though… it's bigger than any other that we've faced." She said into Kid's ear. She felt the tension rise in him again and realized that she wasn't symmetrically placed and sighed as she moved back a little bit, talking to the center of the back of his head.

"Father said that this one could be a problem, that's why he sent both of our teams. I was hoping that he was incorrect."

"Kid, its changed course!" Maka said suddenly, her arm letting go of him to point to an area in the sky. There was a black speck there that slowly grew larger as the prekishin hurtled into view. A sudden rush of speed surprise the two teens and the thing slammed directly into them, knocking both Kid and Maka from Beelzebub. The skateboard dissipated into the night even as the two meisters back flipped and skidded to a stop on a roof top, facing the thing.

It was disgusting. Two long pieces of metal were hammered into its sides, large black pieces of fabric attached to the metal and the flesh further down, giving the creature the appearance of having wings. A long tongue snaked from a muzzle like mouth, its skin a sickly yellow color and dripping with infections. Its eyes were black, and looked bottomless.

It darted at the closest creature, its long claws shining in the dim moonlight. The closest creature happened to be Kid. A single long scratch tore down the reaper's shirt and he danced away, Liz and Patty firing.

Maka darted at the thing, Soul slashing down and catching it even as it lunged after Kid. With a bestial roar it changed directions, its clawed hands reaching out for Maka even as the girl planted Soul in the ground and flipped over the top of it, Kid's blasts hitting it and knocking it over the edge of the rooftop. There was a crash from below as it landed on a fruit seller cart and the two meisters shared a concerned look.

The crash from below was nothing compared to the crash that the thing made as it emerged from the roof, causing Maka to lose her balance and fall, slamming Soul down into the roof and dangling by one hand from his handle. She cried out as she felt her shoulder jerk out of place and a moment later Soul's hand was holding hers, pulling her back onto the roof as Kid handled the prekishin for a moment.

"Kid, we've got this!" Maka shouted, her arm burning with an incredible amount of pain as Soul took his weapon form again.

"_Be careful, Maka!"_ He warned; his reflection showing in the scythe momentarily.

"You're the one that's reckless!" The meister joked as she darted towards the prekishin. _**"**_**Soul Resonance!**_**"**_

"_**Witch Hunter!"**_Soul's suddenly enlarged scythe blade cleaved through the back of the prekishin, passing inches away from Kid, who was forced to sidestep.

The red, mottled soul arose from the prekishin even as Kid yelled, "Maka, what do you think you were doing, you nearly hit us!"

Soul came out of his weapon form and stood beside her, looking at her. Maka's eyes were glazed with pain and her right arm was hanging limply at her side now. "I think I hurt my shoulder pretty badly, Kid. I'm sorry, it threw my aim off." Her voice was soft.

With a complicated hand motion Kid resummoned Beelzebub. "Come on, you all are going to have to ride in your weapon forms again, but I think we're good to go. The soul's yours, Soul. You two got the killing blow."

"Thanks," Soul said as he grabbed the soul, swallowing it whole.

"Stand in front of me, Maka. That way we can be symmetrical without you having to worry about your shoulder," Kid said gently. Maka just nodded, her shoulder throbbing.

* * *

**A/N: No- this is not going to have any KiMa in it; he's just being a good friend and trying to maintain symmetry. I hope you're enjoying!**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	4. Rest and Relaxation

When they arrived back at the apartment they were sharing Maka stumbled into the shower, her shoulder aching badly. Before she could lock the door Soul forced his way into the bathroom.

"Let me see your shoulder, Maka." Soul said seriously.

"Like Hell. I'm not taking my shirt off in front of you!" Maka crossed her left arm across her chest, her right arm still hanging at her side.

"Look Maka. I'm not trying to look at your tiny tits. I want to see your shoulder to see how badly it is hurt! They've been making us take those first aid classes for a reason!" Soul said forcefully.

"Maka chop!" From nowhere she brought a book down on his head with her left hand. It stung far less than usual. Soul grabbed her wrist after she did and pulled the girl against him, kissing her.

"Now, let me see your shoulder." He said, her good arm pinned between them. She glared up into his face and he just smirked at her.

Maka pulled away from him, and jerkily pulled her shirt up and off so Soul could look at her shoulder.

"Maka, I think it's dislocated. Professor Stein showed us how to set one… but it can hurt pretty badly." He looked up into her eyes and she could see the hesitation in them.

"Set it, Soul." Maka said.

"Alright, lay down." Maka followed his instructions, wincing a bit as he lifted her arm up and began the process of setting the dislocated shoulder. She couldn't stop herself from hissing a bit right before they heard the *pop* of her shoulder going back into the socket.

The relief from the pain was immediate and she gasped at the intensity of it. "Maka?" Soul's voice was full of worry and she just smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Soul."

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It was nothing." He gave her a quick kiss before pulling her back to her feet with her left arm. "I'm going to leave now. Enjoy your shower."

"Thanks."

Soul stepped out of the bathroom, his face bright red, and was looking straight into Patty and Liz's faces. "So… getting lovey dovey?" Liz asked as Patty laughed.

"No! I was setting her dislocated shoulder!" Soul held his hands up defensively in front of him.

"Sure, sure. Don't worry; we'll get the details out of Maka!" Liz's grin was terrifying as she and Patty brushed past him to go to the room they were sharing with Kid.

Soul walked over and collapsed on the couch next to Kid who just looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Just ignore them. Patty and Liz are on edge." He reached a fist out to touch Soul's chest. "They'll be good to Maka." The reaper then rested his hands in his lap and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Soul grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on. "Shouldn't you be getting to bed?" He asked suddenly, looking over at Kid.

"And risk another episode like this morning? They won't kill Maka, but me? They will and it won't even be symmetrical. The living room is the most symmetrical place in this apartment anyway; I'll sleep on the couch once you and Maka go to bed." Kid said without opening his eyes.

Soul just laughed. "She's bossing you around and you're not even dating yet, Kid. That's bad luck."

The reaper just chuckled. "I don't think that she'd appreciate that statement." Soul laughed with him as Maka came out of the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this seems rushed, but I ran out of time and wanted to give you all something.**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	5. Home

The trip back to the DWMA was quick and uneventful. Professor Stein checked Maka's shoulder when they got back and gave her a clean bill of health, congratulating Soul on doing it correctly.

That evening Soul and Maka collapsed on the sofa in their apartment, both of them yawning. Across town Kid, Liz and Patty were all retiring to their respective rooms; Kid locking the eight locks he had installed on his bedroom door. Liz was still pretty testy and had threatened to asymmetrize the mansion if he came into either of their rooms.

Soul and Maka curled up together, Soul being careful of the sling that Maka now wore on her right arm to keep her shoulder from moving too much.

"You're going to have to be more careful, Maka." Soul chided her as he pulled her closer to him, her head fitting underneath his chin.

"Pfth…" Maka said, her eyes already growing heavy. "I didn't see you hopping around on the roof."

"I would, if it meant you didn't have to." Soul's voice was serious and his hand tightened on her left arm slightly. Maka looked up at him and smiled.

"I know you would, Soul." He pulled back enough to kiss her and then settled back on the couch, idly flipping through channels.

* * *

"Let us in, Kid!" Liz yelled through the door, Patty giggling on the floor beside his bedroom door. When there was no answer from the other side of the door, Liz banged on it again, Patty shrieking in laughter.

"Go away, Elizabeth!" Kid's strained voice came from the other side. "I can fix it!"

"You can't fix a broken lock without parts! You have to let us in!" Liz yelled as she pounded on the door.

"If I unlock it, the whole door will be asymmetrical!" Kid wailed and Patty shrieked out again in laughter. "I have to fix it before I leave!"

Liz looked down at the bag in her hands, sighing. "Patty, use your special voice. Make Kid let us in!"

"Alright big sis!" Patty rolled her shoulders, looking innocently up into the air as she moved to stand in front of the door, then her face contorted and she spoke in an entirely un-Patty like tone. "Get your ass out here right now, damn you!"

Kid shrieked as he flung the door open. "Damnit Patty, I hate you so much right now!" He shouted as he fled from the asymmetrical mess of his door.

Liz just sighed, looking at Patty. "I'm going to go calm him down. You did a great job though, Patty."

"I know! Wasn't I scary, big sis?" Patty said cheerfully.

"You were, Patty." Liz darted off, leaving the bag with the replacement lock behind with Patty as she went to try to find Kid.

Patty grinned and picked up the lock, stepping into Kid's room.

* * *

Soul smiled when he realized that Maka had fallen asleep against him, her breathing easy and deep. Slipping his arms underneath her he lifted his meister in his arms and carried her into her room, sliding her underneath the blanket. Her hand caught his wrist as he moved to leave, jerking him towards her.

Smirking Soul slipped underneath the blanket with her, holding her until he was certain that she was completely asleep. When he slipped out about thirty minutes later he heard her shift a bit and watched as she pulled her pillow out from under her head and wrapped her good arm around it.

The next morning Soul woke to the smell of food cooking in the kitchen. Maka was listening to something, but he couldn't tell what through the door of his room. Before he could get up to see though, Blair came bounding through it, landing on top of him.

"Get off, Blair! Maka'll chop us both!" Soul's nose gushed blood as he tried desperately to push the catwoman off of him.

Before she could move (because all Blair wanted to do was congratulate the pair) the door flew open and Maka stood in it, a skillet in one hand, the spatula awkwardly held in the hand that was wearing the sling.

"Soul!" She screeched.

"Maka, it's not what it looks like!"

Soul, the eggs, and Blair all went out the window.

* * *

**A/N :D **

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	6. Secrets and Apologies

"Get me out!" Patty's voice echoed through the mansion. "GET ME OUT!" She screamed again, slamming her hands on the door. "Big sis! Kid! Someone, get me out!"

Liz was laughing hysterically now, Kid staring at her in exasperation. "This isn't funny, Elizabeth! Patty has locked herself in my room!"

"Oh come on, Kid. It is funny. I still don't understand how one of the locks managed to get on the outside of the door-"

Patty's scream cut her off, "I was making it symmetrical for Kid! Now get me out!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Kid said suddenly. "Four outside, four inside. Eight total. Perfectly symmetrical. Patty, you're a genius!"

"Get me out!" The girl shrieked, pounding on the door.

"Just relax, Patty, we'll get you out in a minute." Liz lowered her voice to a conspiratorial level. "We're going to have to go in through one of the windows, this lock is unlocked, I don't think Patty has all the other ones unlocked."

Kid just sighed, cracking his knuckles before summoning Beelzebub. Liz took her weapon form as the boy skirted down the hallway and out of the mansion, heading towards one of his bedroom windows. When they got there, Patty was gone, the door swinging open.

Liz took her weapon form as they landed, scratching her head. "Hey, Patty? Where are you?"

The girl's laughter could be heard as the door flew shut, a decided click coming from the other side. "Now you get to be the ones locked up!"

The two just sighed as Kid looked over at Liz, "She does realize that we can just leave the way we came in?"

"Patty doesn't think like that, besides it's just a game to her." Liz shrugged and walked over to the door. "Hey, Patty? Can I come out? I really have to go to the bathroom."

There was silence on the other side of the door before Patty answered. "You can come out after you tell Kid what you told me the other night, big sis!"

Liz blushed scarlet and Kid looked at her in concern. "Are you alright, Liz?"

"I'm fine, Kid!" Liz said, perhaps a little bit too quickly.

He stepped in front of her then, and with a steady hand brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. A smiled crossed his face as he said, "There, symmetrical now."

For some reason, Liz felt her face heat up again.

"Just tell him so you can come out and use the bathroom!" Patty's voice shrieked through the door, laughter trailing behind it.

"Tell me what, Liz?" Kid asked quietly, entirely too close to the suddenly flustered weapon.

* * *

"Look, Maka. I'm sorry. We weren't doing anything!" Soul said after climbing the stairs back to their apartment, Mrs. Finnegan reprimanding him for the noise as he passed the woman's apartment.

"I just wanted to congratulate you two~nya!" Blair said sadly, nodding her head in her cat form.

Maka fidgeted with her cast. "I guess I'm sorry for overacting…" Her voice was quiet and low. "And I'll forgive you on one condition since you made me waste breakfast!"

Soul stared at her, disbelief on his face before sighing. "What's that, Maka?"

"You cook until my sling can come off!" She waved the arm gently at him as Soul drug his hand across his face.

"Better than having you mad at me, I guess." The weapon said reluctantly, shrugging.

The grin on Maka's face was one of triumphant as she walked past him. Not to be outdone, Soul grabbed her around the waist, giving her a kiss and leaving the meister breathless. He broke the kiss smirking, only to be hit with a Maka-chop.

* * *

**A/N: I know Kid/Liz heavy. Next chapter will reverse, and if people like it, it's how I'll continue :)**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	7. Deadly Experimentation?

Maka and Soul sat in class, both a bit confused that Liz, Patty and Kid were all absent, especially since they had just gotten back from a mission. Professor Stein droned on and on and even Maka was becoming bored with the class.

The entire class burst out laughing when the missing trio walked into the classroom not 15 minutes before class was over for the day.

"Well, it seems that three of you are a bit late." Stein drawled out slowly, a sadistic grin crossing his face as he twisted the screw that pierced his skull. "That's alright though, I was needing assistants for an experiment, and the three of you will suffice, I believe." Liz paled, Kid just stared and Patty started shrieking in laughter. "Stay after, once the bell rings."

Sulking the trio made their way to their seats and a short period of time later the bell rang, the class funneling out, leaving them there alone.

* * *

"Do you think we should have left them alone with Professor Stein?" Maka asked Soul as they walked down the street.

"Eh, they'll be fine. I'm sure Stein won't be up to dissecting three people at once." Soul said, his arms raised high as he grabbed the back of his head, interlacing his fingers.

"MAKA CHOP! That's not funny, Soul!" The boy lay face down on the ground at this point, his left leg twitching as blood pooled around his head.

"Neither is Maka Chopping your boyfriend, Maka! So uncool!" Soul moaned from the ground.

Maka just tsk'd at him. "Serves you right, Soul. They are our friends, we should be a little worried about what he might be doing to them. He said he wanted them for an experiment."

"Maka, I do not want to go spy on Stein! We'll end up his next experiment!" Soul said, picking himself up off the ground.

The meister just laughed. "He'll be too busy to notice us, and we don't have to do anything if they aren't in actual danger!"

Soul just shook his head, sliding his hands into his pockets. "You owe me for this, Maka," he said as he sulked along behind the girl.

His eyes grew wide as she giggled and stopped walking, letting him catch up to her before kissing him. "That a good enough payment?"

Soul flashed his shark like teeth, "Not quite." He took the opportunity to kiss her back and grinned. "Now, let's go see about saving them."

* * *

Patty couldn't stop laughing. Kid was in the middle of the classroom, Professor Stein sitting at his desk. Stein had ordered Patty and Liz to stand at two odd points with himself at another angle, forming a triangle with Kid in the middle.

"Now then, I want you three to resonate." Stein said.

Kid collapsed again. "We're not symmetrical! Patty has to be closer to this side or it won't work!" Patty broke into a fresh bit of laughter as she slid down the wall, kicking her feet.

Stein just smirked. "You're not leaving until you resonate with them, Kid."

Kid beat his fists against the ground as Soul and Maka peered into the room and watched the goings on. Liz was doing her best to shout encouragements at her meister, but it was obvious that she was getting tired of it as well.

"Hey, Kid! Just close your eyes and pretend that we're right beside you!" She shouted desperately. "Picture us right there and imagine that what yours eyes are telling you is a lie some kishin egg is telling you!"

Stein nodded thoughtfully as Patty stopped laughing, "Geez, sis, I always told you that you were smart!" The youngest Thompson sister said proudly.

Clenching his teary eyes shut the young reaper desperately tried to ignore the asymmetry of the situation and reached out to resonate with his weapons. Stein scribbled some notes down as the resonance broke nearly immediately.

Soul and Maka ducked down so that they wouldn't be seen. "See, I told you nothing was going on that would end up killing them!" Soul said, smirking.

"Yeah, you did. At least we didn't make any bets. Let's get home now, Soul." Maka said, scooting away from the door.

"About time, tiny tits. Seems you don't always know everything!"

"Maka Chop!" Maka walked down the hallway alone, her heavy book nearly smoking after colliding with Soul's skull.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness. I was hit with inspiration on other things :/ Forgive me!**


End file.
